


Voracious Kagome (Or; A Willing Prey For A Curvacious Kagome/It’s My Turn To Sit, Boy!)

by DrGairyuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Vore, Ass Expansion, Ass Play, Ass Sitting, Ass Vore, Ass to Mouth, BBW, Big Ass, Big Beautiful Woman, Booty, Booty Calls, Booty Expansion, Butt Expansion, Butt Slapping, Butts, Chubby, Chubby Higurashi Kagome, Domestic Fluff, Erotic, Erotica, Expansion Inflation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fat - Freeform, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Heartwarming, Inflation, Inflation Expansion, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inuyasha Erotica, Light-Hearted, Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensation Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Smut, Thicc Higurashi Kagome, Thicc Kink, Thighs, Thunder Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vore, Weight Gain, Words, Words Play, ass, bubble butt, curvy, expansion, thicc, thick, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Inuyasha loved Kagome's booty when she have gained it. But it is not treasure... Okay, it is treasure but in a different sense of word.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Voracious Kagome (Or; A Willing Prey For A Curvacious Kagome/It’s My Turn To Sit, Boy!)

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha and smushing her massive bean bags-sized booty in his face, smothering him with her massive bean bags-sized booty on her husband's face, giving the hanyo an face full of ass, while his hands were squeezing the two soft and fleshy orbs of her giant ass with an warm smile and red blush on her face before she spoke to the inu hanyo in a gentle and tender voice to her hanyo husband. "Inuyasha, you stupid jerk. Why you didn't tell me about that you actually love me of being big and thick? Why did you hide your true feelings about that from me?

"Mmmmmhmmm... Because it's a guilty pleasure for me." Inuyasha muffled, muffled his voice right under her, while giving himself a face full of ass that was his wife's, before his hands stop squeezing and then let go of the two plump and well-padded globes of her large butt as Kagome lifted her enormous bottom off of him and got up from sitting down on her husband, jiggling and wobbling her huge curvy rear a few times in the process, when he told her. "It's embarrassing for me. If Miroku were to find out and/or hear about it, I would never hear the end of how I am a man of good tastes from him. Beside, I'm not really comfortable talking about it because... well, I was worry of how you would react to that if I told you."

Kagome just sighed sadly at this and brushed away a stray piece of her hair back into place. As she knew the full reason why Inuyasha wasn't comfortable talking about anything that is related to him all too well considering he had rather a... *cough* *cough* a rough and hard past to say the least. This make it hard for the hanyo to trust anyone and even harder for him to talk with anyone about himself, making it hard for anyone to talked to him with about anything that was even remotely related to him in one way or another, making it even more hard for him to tell anyone about his true feelings including his own wife Kagome. Like today when she have first became aware and knew about her husband's taste/fetish: She got angry at Inuyasha today for telling her that she keep eating like Sango and she'll just end up just as big as her after he asked her of how did she manage to make her clothings fit on her during her exercise with her arrow and bow, causing her to get overreactingly angry at him for implying that she was fat before she shouted her usual "SIT BOY!" and walking away from her in a huff. But when Myouga reveal and told her that Inuyasha actually loved her being extra thick since he loved his women being extra thick espically around booty after she had cool down and is hiding his true feeling as the reason why he wasn't able to tell her his true feelings due to his you know what, Kagome suddenly felt guilty about it for not knowing upon hearing it and want to make up with him. So she decide to surprised Inuyasha by suddenly laying down on him and shoved her gigantic bums into his face with the two fleshy well-rounded cheeks of her bulky buns upon seeing him resting on the floor of their hut when she enter, taking him by surprised at first but soon quickly melt away to love for Kagome while enjoying the feelings of joy and pleasure of what is happening at the same time that is evidence by the tent in his pant as he smooshed his face up further into his wife's broad and wide heavy cheeks as far up into her stupendous ass as he could with her pant in the way, erecting a 'EEP!' squeak from Kagome, and begun to caressing and playing with her two malleable and soft hefty and heavyset rotund buns of her hefty and heavy stern with his hands even if he knew it meant getting himself asphyxiate in the process since he decide that it was worth igetting suffocating up in his wife's immerse behind for anyway.

Inuyasha then sat himself straight up from the floor and see Kagome showing him her inhumane expansive ample and busty rear end to the hanyo with her back turned while she was adjusting her outfit a bit on his side before he suddenly grasped and patted the two chubby curvaceous balls of her monstrously king-sized sexy hindquarters by assaulting and rubbing her massive hot fat caboose with both of his hands easily, causing the miko to bite down on her lips to prevent a moan escape from her mouth at what she was feeling, for a while before he stopped and then slapped her tremendous overweight curvy and voluptuous ass with his right hand, making her and her body shudder and tremble to enjoy the pleasure and exhilaration at the feeling, causing her to jerking and shaking her colossal buxom and well-formed rump in front of him from the feeling of the joyful pleasure and exhilaration that she was all but loving. Inuyasha chuckled to himself in understandment at her enjoyment of feeling the bliss and appreciation for what she did for her husband before he stood himself up when he got up from the floor and walked up to Kagome to his wife's side before he put and rested his hand on top of her titanic big well-padded well-proportioned booty when the hanyo spoke to her and thanked the miko.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome. I appreciate for what you did for me. Now I know that you didn't really actually needed to _do_ that at all for me, but I appreciate it and I'm really thankful for that. Thank you for doing that for me." Inuyasha said in gratitude and gratefulness of appreciation toward Kagome, thanking his miko wife in gratitude and gratefulness with a smile of appreciation on his face, as he then hugged her tightly with his other arm while keeping his right hand rested on her seductive and beddable butt of large ample proportions when he've kissed her on her cheek with his lips. "Sorry I wasn't able tell you my true feelings of how I felt about your size, Kagome. How much that I loved of you of being this size and thick, especially with how thick the size of your ass is. You have no idea of _how_ really actually grateful and thankful I am for what you have did for me. Of how much I actually really needed it and wanting to do that with you. I appreciate it. I really do appreciate it. I loved you, Kagome. I loved you with all my heart, Kagome. I loved you with all my heart that I could say truthfully from the bottom of my own heart, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a tender and loving smile on her face before kissing him on the lips, kissing her inu hanyo husband on his lips, kissing each other, kissing each other deeply with all of their loves for each other as they pressed each other's lips together so tightly that you could mistaken that they were fusing together into a new being made of their love until they then pulled their lips apart from each other. "I really do care of what you think and feels. I wanted to make up with you for what had happened today as I didn't know that you were into woman who are big and around especially around the bottom, so I've decide to surprised you by sitting down on you with my ass up your face, doing that, by all for you. I joked to myself that it was my turn to sit anyways. But I really did enjoyed and loved the feeling of sitting down on you, the joy and the pleasure of feeling your head up my ass was so good that I can't describe of what it felt like. And I did that all for you, Inuyasha. I did that to show you that I do care for and loved you. To show you that I do really care about and loved you, Inuyasha. I really do care about what people think and feel about, afterall."

"Feh. That's right." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face before he told her. "That's what I love about you, Kagome. You are always so kind, patience, understanding, and willing to help people despite your flaws. That's what make you who you are, a complete opposite to my personality. This is one of the reasons why I loved you so much for those reasons, Kagome. I love who you are, Kagome. I love your personality. I love your body, especially that booty of yours. And, but most importantly and not the least, I love you. Like a beautiful valuable and cherished treasure that is valuable and important to me. Keh, of course most people think that treasures are those which are filled with untold riches, have ancient items of incredible power, and unknown secrets and mysteries that are waiting to be solved. But the only treasure that I care about is you, our love, and your massive booty."

"Oh shush you, you." Kagome said with a smile as she then hugged Inuyasha back with her arms, causing her to sway her gargantuan alluring and full-figured stout buttocks to wobble and jiggle. There was a moment of peaceful silence between them as the miko-hanyo couple continue to hugged each other for a while before the miko then asked her husband in curiosity and interest. "So is there anything I want to know?"

"Wwweeeeellllllll..."

"What?"

"I often have fascination and wet dreams of you putting me up in your ass and taking me along the ride with sticking my head outside of your ass and having a imprint of my face in your pant." Inuyasha admitted sheepishly and embarrassingly to his miko wife with a deep red brush across his face in embarrassment at what he just said when he sat back down on the floor of their hut and crossed his legs together upon admitting that to her before he turned his head into another to face away from Kagome and her eyes in his brushing embarrassment after saying that to her. "I don't know why, but I just love it for some reason since the idea just sound so both alluring and appealing in an arousing and sexy way to me."

"Oh. If that's the case..." Kagome said with an happy and cheerful smile on her face when she around herself to facing her back with the monstrous soft cheeks of her gigantic fully-bosomed bum to her hanyo husband as she grab the ribbon of her red pant behind her back to unloose it before she then dropped her pant to the floor, making her humongous bulky and heavy yet well-covered sultry and sensuous posterier to bounce and rock in the open, revealing her enormous bootylicious and tempting heavyset cheeks out in the open, as she spoke to Inuyasha in a rather seductive and alluring voice to him. "Then it can be _arranged_..."

Before Inuyasha did anything, Kagome suddenly rammed the two bootylicious and inviting soft and fleshy cheeks of her massive voluptuous fat bean bags-sized booty into his head in a rather suggestive way with a lewd smile on her face and letting out a flirtatiously and arousingly erotic moan out from her mouth and begun shoving him up into her, pushing the hanyo with his entire body up into her massive bootylicious plump curvy ass in a rather suggestive way as she was loving and enjoying every bliss and moment of it with her asshole begun to swallowing him in between her curvaceous thick and alluringly plump cheeks up into that magnificent ass of her massive well-padded plump bean bags-sized booty...

* * *

Shippo came into Inuyasha and Kagome's hut after playing with Miroku and Sango's kids before he look up to Kagome and asked her in confusion. "Kagome? Where's Inuyasha? Miroku asked that question to me when I came back to the village as he haven't seen in a while today."

"Maybe~..." Kagome answered and chirpped cheerfully and warmly toward the young kitsune in a friendly and affectionate warm tone of gentle voice to him... while she having a suspiciously massive bump and bulge in her bulging stomach, bulging out her stomach, that stretched her outfit to the point of revealing the top half of her bulging stomach with Inuyasha sticking his head out of her massive sexy fat bean bags-sized booty and in between the two giant busty plump buns of her massive obese well-formed ass under her red pant, rubbing and skirming his head in between the two immense overweight and well-padded shapely globes of her gigantic bootylicious well-rounded butt, causing the two stupendous and tremendous curvy large ass-cheeks of her massive erotic sexy heavyset and voluptuous thickset bean bags-sized booty with her husband hidden beneath her pant, making Kagome let out a sexy moan and just giggle at her husband loving the enjoyment of his thicc booty-loving experience inside right up in her own massive ass in her pant as the hanyo-miko couple wereloving every moment of this erotica anal-voring experience without a care in the world expect for their anal-voring love...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this smut was inspired by this picture <https://www.deviantart.com/cookies-cat/art/Curvacious-Kagome-829524639> By Cookies Cat on DeviantArt and this <https://www.deviantart.com/seriousdoomguy/art/Inuyashas-Willing-Prey-833726223> by seriousdoomguy both on DeviantArt and Aryion.com because they are just so sexy. Actually, this fanfic was inspired by the comment in the first one since I loved the idea of it.  
> I'm also debating myself if I should made a sequel to this fic with Sango and Ayame in it.


End file.
